Admire from afar
by Celino
Summary: In Norse mythology, Loki was described as having 'always admired Sigyn from afar.' This is an idea I had, surrounding Loki attempting to begin a relationship with his future wife, Sigyn, where he plays 'the secret admirer.' Set while he and Thor are teenagers. One-shot.


_Author's note: Hi everyone! I've always loved myths and legends, and am a big fan of the 'Thor' movies. This is my first Thor fic. It's just a one-shot, though I have other ideas of things I want to see. And this is just something that I imagined happening while Thor and Loki were the Asgardian equivalent of teenagers (maybe 800 years old?)._

~..~..~..~..

Loki had always been considered the shyer of the two princes, growing up. Thor, being bold and brash, and who never shied away from a fight, was often the one in the spotlight, as his arrogant nature was often considered a virtue amongst the people of Asgard.

Loki, on the other hand, being skilled in mind and magic, had always been teased and downplayed, despite his own ability in battle, using speed and cunning. But, strength of body was always considered a worthier gift than strength of mind, and Thor often considered it amusing to continually point out to his brother how much more popular he was in comparison to Loki.

As such, when the two princes were teenagers, it was unsurprising that Thor was often the one getting attention from the local girls, while Loki had to be content with admiring them from afar.

Then, there was Sigyn.

She was a beauty, to be sure. With her long blond hair, bright blue eyes and full lips, it was no surprise to Loki that she had many admirers.

However, Sigyn's beauty wasn't her only defining feature, for the girl could often be found, if not in the library, studying, then in the gardens, reading. She would often be amongst the top scholars, and Loki had seen her in history plays on more than one occasion.

She was often called the 'bookworm,' 'teacher's pet,' or 'the goody two shoes,' all names she took with a simple roll of the eyes.

One day, Loki was entering the Asgardian library, and, sure enough, he soon found Sigyn, sitting at a desk by the window, surrounded by books and scrolls.

Loki smiled, taking a breath before approaching her slowly. Reluctant to disturb her in her work, but eager to converse with her.

"Hello, Sigyn," Loki began gently, causing the girl to jump slightly.

"So sorry," Loki apologised. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, Your Majesty, it's alright," Sigyn brushed aside the apology, standing quickly to do a quick curtsey. "I was just lost in my studies."

"How many times must I ask for you to call me 'Loki'? The prince smiled.

"At least once more, Sire," Sigyn stated, a smile pulling at her own mouth. "You are a prince, and I am a commoner. It would not be proper for me to address you so informally."

"Only without invitation," Loki countered. "And you may call me by my name, whenever you wish. Now, what are you up to?" He wondered, gesturing to the books that surrounded her. "Trying to get top of the year again?" Loki asked with a smile.

"I got top of the year once," Sigyn corrected gently, "Now I'm back to second, thanks to you, Majesty." She smiled back, to show her humour.

"Yes, Thor has never let me hear the end of it, despite him faring far worse than I." Loki told her. "I should really thank you, Sigyn, for making me push myself," he added quickly. "Without you, there'd be no competition."

"Happy to motivate you, Sire," Sigyn smiled brightly. "I may be second, for now, but maybe, that will change."

"We'll see," Loki challenged.

"Shhh." A voice called, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave you to your studies, Sigyn," Loki took his leave, and seating at a nearby table, opening a book before him.

However, it wasn't long before Loki looked up, not having read a single word on the page, to once more regard Sigyn, sitting by the window, a small frown of concentration on her brow as she read.

Was this all he was going to do? He wondered. Was he really content to simply admire from afar?

Thor was often the one who was favoured, he knew. His bold and handsome older brother was often seen surrounded by admirers.

But Sigyn seemed different to the girls who followed Thor and his friends around. She was intelligent, well learned in history and magic. And not once, had Loki ever heard her say a bad word about anyone.

Couldn't Loki at least have her?

If Thor could have any girl he wanted, surely, he, Loki, was worthy enough to at least have one?

But of course, the choice was not purely his, he reminded himself.

Would Sigyn want him? Would she see him worthy of her affections?

The girl was always so formal to the princes, being one of the few who actually addressed them both as 'Your Majesty' or some other title, despite them all learning and training together on a daily basis.

Taking a breath, Loki decided to at least attempt to do more than have an innocent conversation with her.

Considering his options, Loki eventually decided on what he felt was a classic first step.

Making sure no one was watching him, he subtly extended his hand and cast a quick spell towards Sigyn's table.

A flash of green brought Sigyn out of the book she was reading, and she looked around to spy a perfect red rose, lying beside her on the desk.

Loki watched anxiously as Sigyn looked up, spying the rose, and then felt relief flood through him as she smiled, picking it up to admire the beautiful flower.

Figuring this was a good sign, Loki took a moment to gather his courage.

Just as he was about to stand and approach Sigyn's table, however, a large hand clapped him on the shoulder, slamming him back into his chair.

"Brother!" Thor greeted jovially, sitting beside Loki at the table, and, to the younger prince's great annoyance, blocking Sigyn from view.

"What a surprise, to find you here," Thor commented sarcastically, turning to him completely, but Loki was hardly paying him any attention.

Sigyn looked around the room, hoping to spy the one who had sent her the rose, but everywhere she looked, each person in the library was searching the shelves, studying their own work, or otherwise _not_ trying to catch her eye.

She did spy Thor sitting at a nearby table, his large body practically taking up a whole side, but he was turned away from her.

"Thor," Loki hissed through gritted teeth, thinking his brother made a far better wall than a window. "Since when do you frequent the library? And why did you have to come here now?"

"I came to find you, brother," Thor gave an easy grin. "Thought I'd find you here, as you prefer study to anything else."

"Well, congratulations, you found me," Loki told him tersely. "Now go away."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," Thor implored him. "You need to get out more. My friends and I are having a tournament this afternoon, come join us. You're not bad in a fight, and you need to practise."

"I'm fine," Loki declined, returning to the book in front of him, hoping his brother would leave, only to have the pages of his book covered by a large hand.

"Loki," Thor's voice was full of concern. "I worry about you, little brother. You spend so much time in here. You need to stop looking at books detailing the past and take part in the beauty that's around you now."

Loki's raised his eyes in annoyance, just in time to see Thor cast a dismissive gaze around the library, only to pause, eyebrows raised.

"Speaking of beauties," he smiled and, to Loki's horror, he realised Thor had spotted Sigyn, who had returned to her books, having placed the rose carefully out of harm's way on the desk in front of her.

"Bad idea, Brother," Loki said quickly, recognising the look on the older prince's face all too well.

"What do you mean?" Thor turned back to Loki, affronted.

"I know that look on your face, and I'm telling you: you will just be wasting your time," Loki told his brother, trying to keep his voice neutral. "Sigyn is one of our top scholars," he reminded him. "That means she has a brain in her head. Meaning acts of brawn, though your speciality, are unlikely to impress her."

Thor raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge, little brother?" Thor asked, and Loki felt his heart sink as he realised what he'd just done.

"No," he answered quickly, knowing his brother would never shy away from a challenge. "It's a fact."

But Loki's statement only seemed to harden Thor's determination.

"I'll have you know that I can be as charming as I am strong," Thor shoved his brother lightly in the shoulder. "I accept your challenge, little brother."

"No, Thor, please don't-" Loki had barely got the sentence out before Thor was up and striding confidently over to Sigyn, leaving Loki frozen to his seat in shock.

"Sigyn," Thor smiled in greeting as he approached her desk.

"Your Majesty," Sigyn greeted cordially, standing up to curtsey politely before returning to her book. "I'm wasn't expecting to see you in the library today."

"Oh, I'm not all brawn, you know," Thor began as he pulled up a chair to sit down. "It's such a shame, though."

"What is?" Sigyn asked.

"A girl as beautiful as you should be out living life," Thor told her, using his most charming voice. "Not spending her days reading history books."

Sigyn raised an eyebrow, and Loki watched, hope and fear competing for dominance within him.

"I disagree, Sire," Sigyn replied, trying to stay respectful. "I love reading history. For if we do not learn from the lessons of the past, then we are doomed to repeat the same mistakes all over again."

"What mistakes?" Thor asked in confusion, gesturing to the book she currently read. "Our history books tell of all our great victories."

"At the expense of a great many lives, on both sides," Sigyn countered. "There is always more than one side to any story, and I love learning of all the different layers of History. For only then are you able to find the true events of the story."

Loki smiled at the dumbfounded look on Thor's face, for his brother could never comprehend the idea that the stories of glorious battle and victory could possibly be anything other than what they were: Asgard's triumphs.

"So sorry, Your Majesty," Sigyn said as she began to gather her things. "But I must take my leave."

Loki tried to hold back a smile as he watched Sigyn trying to escape his brother politely, and felt relief that, for once, his brother wasn't having things go his way.

Realising he was on the verge of losing Loki's challenge, Thor grasped for anything to keep the girl's attention, and his eyes fell on the rose on her desk, that she carefully picked up last.

"What a lovely rose, you have there, Sigyn," Thor smiled as he stood up with her. "Wherever did you get it?"

"I have no idea," she admitted, admiring the blood red petals of the flower fondly. "It is a gift that simply appeared on my desk while I was studying. It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the perfect idea to win the challenge had presented itself to Thor and he smiled his most winning smile.

"I'm glad you like it," he told her.

Sigyn's eyes snapped up to meet Thor's, surprise and confusion showing in her expression.

Loki felt his jaw drop at his brother's gall.

 _How could Thor stoop so low?_ He wondered.

" _You_ sent me this rose?" Sigyn queried. "I'm surprised, Prince Thor. It appeared magically, and I was under the impression that magic wasn't part of your repertoire. You always seemed to prefer…" she tried to stay respectful to the prince of Asgard, "a more direct approach," she concluded.

Loki watched, hoping that, with Sigyn calling a bluff, Thor would confess.

But of course, the firstborn prince was obstinate…

"Oh, as you know, my mother is the best magician in the realm," Thor told her, thinking quickly. "I'm not just taught swordplay at the palace, you know. So, perhaps there are more… _layers_ to me than you previously thought?"

He gave her another charming smile.

"Don't you want to know the truth about me?" He prompted.

Sigyn appeared to be considering the prince's claim, and Thor realised he'd better not let her think too much on his supposed magical ability, lest she discover his falsehood

"My friends and I are having a tournament, this afternoon," Thor continued quickly. "Would you care to accompany me, Sigyn?"

Sigyn still appeared confused, but, she nevertheless could not think of a worthy argument to say 'no' without appearing insulting.

"It would be rude of me to refuse the Prince's invitation," she granted slowly. "Especially if he has just given me such a sweet gift," she finished, holding up the rose.

Loki felt himself choke out a wordless protest, as he gestured to himself in vain.

Thor escorted Sigyn out of the library, smug in the fact that he'd met Loki's challenge and won. He'd got Sigyn's attention without having to show off his strength. Admittedly, he'd been forced to tell a small lie, claiming the gift of the rose has been from him, but, seeing as Sigyn had no idea who had sent her the flower, where was the harm in taking credit for it?

Turning, Thor spotted Loki, still sitting in the same location, appearing numb, and Thor couldn't help laughing slightly at the look on his little brother's face. No doubt the younger prince was shocked at Thor's victory.

Thor sent his brother a wink. He should have turned the challenge into a bet. His younger brother's expression would have been priceless then. But for now, Thor was content with his brother's expression, and the girl walking at his side.

Loki felt himself go numb as he watched his brother leave with the girl he himself admired… after taking credit for Loki's own effort…

He let out a breath in frustration, before reaching out and slamming his book shut.

Once again, his brother got what he wanted. And he was forced back to the side-lines.

Once again, Loki was unworthy.

~..~..~..~..

 _Author's note: So, what did you think?_

 _I watched Thor: Ragnarok recently- loved it! - and I loved the redemption arc that Loki began to follow. I know he is the God of Mischief, so he'll never be the 'good' guy, but I've never believed him to be evil, either. However, I began to wonder if Loki needed to be redeemed to himself, rather than to others. (I've often had the impression he acts like a monster, as that is what he believes he is.)_

 _After all, he has stated more than once, that all he wanted was to be considered just as worthy as Thor. He never really wanted the throne, but he did want the love and respect of others, yet was apparently bullied and teased most of his life, as he was the opposite of his brother. And now, even when grown and having saved the people of Asgard from being destroyed alongside their home, he is still considered untrustworthy by all but Thor._

 _And watching the elevator scene in Thor: Ragnarok, and how Thor was essentially telling Loki that the only way Loki could find happiness would be if Loki found it himself, made me wonder what Loki would need in order to find that feeling of worthiness that he's wanted his whole life._

 _I then started to think of Sigyn._

 _In Norse Mythology, as well as the comics, Sigyn is Loki's wife. However, we don't really learn much about Sigyn herself, other than she is described as being beautiful and dutiful- being named the 'Goddess of Fidelity'._

 _In the mythology, Loki is described as having 'always admired Sigyn from afar.' And while I can see Loki being a 'secret admirer,' as he is not as bold as his older brother, being as intelligent as he is, I can't imagine him being interested in a woman simply because she is beautiful, and I wondered what Sigyn's character would actually be like, to get his admiration._

 _For those of you who have watched ABC's 'Once Upon A Time,' tv series, you would be familiar with Belle's character. I think she would be a close example of what Sigyn's character could be like: Beautiful and dutiful, to be true, but also intelligent, kind and having a curiosity and yearning for adventure, to experience the things she's only read about._

 _I then began to wonder, if Marvel ever introduced her to the movies, how would they introduce a new character like Sigyn?_

 _So, as Loki has supposedly 'always' admired Sigyn, I thought a 'flashback' sequence would be appropriate._

 _Then, this story came into my head._

 _It may be cliché for a so-called 'villain' to find redemption through falling in love, however, while, being God of Mischief, Loki is unpredictable, Thor was often his 'constant,' helping him stay grounded. And that, I think, is something Loki needs. Tom Hiddleston himself has said that the brothers need each other, and are like 'yin and yang'._

 _But perhaps Sigyn could be another constant for him?_

 _Whilst playing 'Odin' on Asgard, the city was peaceful, though Loki had plays made about himself, so that he could have the love of people in death, as he felt he couldn't have it in life._

 _But even so, he knew it was an illusion, as he was forcing it to happen._

 _Maybe, what he really needs, is just something real?_

 _Please leave a review, I'd love to get your feedback._


End file.
